Going Deep
by SwirlySabsana
Summary: It started out as a playdate. Then, the day went wrong. Megaman's sister, Roll's laptop broke again. After the seventh time, they found out it a virus that Roll kept getting. Dr. Light requested Megaman and Miku to find and defeat the virus.
1. Chapter 1

Megaman and Miku was chilling next to each other, when Rin and Roll ran in with ice cream in their hands. "Oh my god" Rin sung, "Look. Pumpkin flavored ice cream". She was holding a tancolored with tiny brown drops ice cream on a cone. Roll held up her's, "I got cotton candy". Roll's was soild blue.

Rock lifted an eyebrow. "What is it?" Miku asked. "I thought they stopped saling summer flavors" he said.  
"Fall is in like two days"  
Rock smugged hers shoulders.

Roll and Rin ran upstairs into Roll's private room. Roll grabbed her laptop from the bottom shelf and opened the led, "I JUST brought this new one!" "Will you show me the video you were talking about" Rin asked.  
"Sure"  
Roll opened up to the internet brower. "Youtube" they chorused, The website came up almost immediately. Roll typed in "nyan animals". The results came up as she checked on the first one. The video was the nyan cat meme in different animals. Roll started to laugh enormously. Rin squeaked. Then, the laptop turned off. Roll pressed the power button over and over. "I'll tell -his-name-is" Rin said quickly.  
"Okay" Roll replied twice as fast.

She crawled her fist, made a scary face filled with anger, and bounced on the bed all in a spilt second. "I just brought this laptop!" she screamed.  
Rin ran downstairs and yelled, "Roll's laptop broke". Everyone stared at her in annoyance. Rin walked to a scanner and put the laptop on it. It showed a message on the screen,"Item- computer, Condition-good, Other Issues- Virus". "Rin," Megaman said, "It's not broke, it just has a virus".

Rin power walked back upstairs. Miku looked confused. "She just brought that." she said.  
"So" a familiar voice said. Miku looked at the direction of the voice, it was . "You were eavesdropping"  
"No."  
"I probably forgot that you were here"  
"She brought seven laptops in seven days, you and Megaman should go into the laptop and find the virus and get rid off it"

Rock turned around. "Me?" he thought.  
Miku got shocked and unclear, "Go in the laptop?"  
"Fight a computer virus?"


	2. Chapter 2

Miku now recognized he was . "Here" he said handing her a gun.

"What is this for?" Miku asked.

"It's a tool that open entrances to electronics"

"So I'm gonna use this to get into her laptop?"

"When there's a virus, the data, the clock, the battery and everyone else are gonna try to protect the virus. So you'll gonna have to fight and yes use that to get inside."

"Alright"

Roll and Rin were still upstairs. "Imma leave this open" Roll said running to backyard, Rin followed.

Rock patted her on the shoulder. Miku looked to see he had his fighting helmet on. She changed her sleeves into fighting mode.

They both went upstairs into Roll's room. Her laptop was sitting there. This was it. Miku pointed the tool to the computer screen. Cupo! A purple portal appear. Rock, now Megaman grabbed Miku hand and they both went into the portal.

Rin walked in Roll's room and saw the portal close. "Roll" she asked. "Yeah" Roll replied.

"Go downstairs and ask for that gun"

"Why"

"Megaman and Miku went in search for the virus"

"Okay."

"Viruses are stronger than fighting humans"

"I'll put on my gear, you get into fighting mode"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in the computer Megaman and Miku came across one,two,three,four,five,six,seven geabites. Miku tried to shoot one of them and missed. Then, that same one grabbed her. Megaman wrestling an another looked in the direction of Miku's scream. He tried to run over there. The geabite grabbed him. Miku felt something grab her hands and instinctively tried to get the geabite off her arms, failing terribly. It had what looks like bars and tying her wrists with them.

Roll and Rin stood in front of the computer, taking last breaths.

Roll put her hands together, "Are you sure?" and looked at Rin. Rin nodded in agreement.

Without any more words. She, Rin shot the gun at the computer screen. It opened the portal. She and Roll stepped in with their gear on.

"Stop. Get off!" Megaman shouted, getting the geabite grabbing him off his arms. The geabite wrapped the bar above the mega blaster to the other side. "Wait a minute!" a familiar voice yelled. Roll and Rin were staring at them in disgust. Two of them held Miku and Megaman, the rest aimed for the girls. One grabbed Rin's belly. _Wham_! Rin was on top of him. She started to slap it. The geabite grabbed her hands and turned on top of her. Roll split kick the two she was fighting with and got out a broom. "Home Run!" she yelled running to the one on top of Rin. Roll aimed at his behind and _slap_! It ran away grabbing his behind. The two others ran away.


	4. Chapter 4

Roll and Rin ran to the two holding Miku and Megaman and slide kick them. Roll went to Megaman and Rin went to Miku and untie them.  
The geabites got up, giving Miku a chance to use her leek attack. She whack them with it. Ignoring the pain, one tried to kick her belly. Miku grabbed his foot and spun him around into the other geabite and got out the laser in her sleeves. She shot it at them, causing them to vanish.

"Thanks" Miku said, "Rock?" "Thanks" Rock said. Roll and Rin smiled. They ran away from the scene.

After miles of traveling, they saw a flight of stairs leading up and a flight leading. "Um" Rin said, "Let's go upstairs. If the virus isn't there, let's go downstairs."  
"Oh, I forgot why we were even inside a laptop." Miku sigh.  
"Really"  
"Yup..it was playing a video that cause it, it's most likely on this floor"  
"How big is it, how long is it?" "Let's go upstairs"  
" How bout you and me go downstairs and Roll, Rock you go downstairs"

Megaman grabbed Roll and ran downstairs.  
Rin and Miku ran upstairs

Miku suddenly tripped and fell. She stood up and looked down. Her and Rin were standing on a clock. The minute hand started to spin, coming their way. Miku and Rin jumped over it. Then, the hour hand started to move. Rin moved away from it to the edge.  
"Rin" Miku yelled still jump clocking, "That's too risking" .

"I'm not good at jump roping" Rin replied.

"I ll use my new fighting feature"

"Which is"

"Breeze Ice"

"It?" Freeze things, duh" Miku then got the Breeze Ice ready on her sleeves. She then aimed at the center and froze it, causing the clock to stop.

"What about her-" "She can unfreeze it by resetting the time."


	5. Chapter 5

" _Sorry I was suck on this chapter cuz I didn't know which power or weapon to give Roll to use. I figured out how to spell geobytes_ _at least I think_ _"_

Meanwhile, Roll and Rock got into a battle with the battery.

Roll jumped on the battery like it was a trampoline. Megaman check his temperature forecast on his thing and he saw that the room was getting heating up without Roll noticing. The battery was started to get hotter as she quickly jumped off the battery. She then tried to cool it down with a giant Chinese fan. Megaman sigh. Just as he thought it didn't work. Roll looked in her red bag in search of more "weapons". She summon Eddie to use the tornado hold. It was windy and warm, but it didn't work.

"Come on!" Megaman yelled, "The battery's heating up"

Miku and Rin running down the stairs

"Guys, go back up"

"Girls." Roll corrected him.

They ran up the stairs and heard an announcement:

" _The virus is now coming to the screen to punish the invaders. Two blonde girls, one blue headed, one robot."_

"Oh No" Rin yelled, "Let's run!".

"Too Late" a voice said behind them.

Megaman got shot, causing has to pass out. Miku, Roll, and

Rin felt it too and they passed out.

They all woke up tied to each other in front of everyone, geobytes, a copy of the search engines, a copy of the apps, and the virus. It was like a ceremony. "Wait" Roll said, "How did you get here"

The virus answered, "There are copies of me following this video around. I hated that video so I stop the geobytes from playing it. Putting on the video then trying to kill me? Ha!"

"D-Do-Do-Don't Point Those" Roll yelled. The geobytes were getting the lasers ready.

She noticed Miku scratching the ropes. "What are you doing?" she asked her. "I'm untying us" Miku said, "So when we're free, Rock and I will shoot them"

Miku was done. Megaman got his Megablaster ready and Miku got her lasers ready. They got it ready, before the geobytes got ready. Boom! They shot them and everything. "Roll" Megaman yelled. "Rin" Miku yelled, "Go for the virus"

Roll went towards the virus, Rin went behind it. Roll kicked it, Rin punched it. The virus vanished.

Portals formed behind each of them. Miku and Rin ran into theirs without think. Roll and Megaman hesitated then jumped in theirs.


	6. Chapter 6

They were back at the lab in Roll's room. "Thanks for the help Roll, you too Rin" Rock said powering down. "You're welcome. I fighted a virus before, you have too Miku" Rin said.

"Great Job" said, pointing at the laptop. The laptop was now on the home screen.

"Let's not watch the video" Roll said.

"Let's watch my new video" Miku replied.

"Sure"

"Youtube"

"Yeah"

"b who I want 2 be"

"Got it" Roll got the music video up.

Megaman ran downstairs, "I need a snack"

"Me too" Rin yelled following him.

Roll moaned, "Ugh. I'm hungry, but you got me curious"

Miku smiled then said, "I'll wait"

Roll ran downstairs, Miku followed.

Rock came up with juice, Rin came up with oreos, Miku came up with potato chips, and Roll came up with soda and oreos and potato chips.


End file.
